1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having an organic emission layer between two electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays images, and the organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting diode for displaying an image by emitting light, a first substrate and a second substrate facing each other with the organic light emitting diode therebetween, and a polarizing plate attached to at least one of the first substrate and the second substrate to suppress light reflection caused by the organic light emitting diode.
However, the polarizing plate included in the organic light emitting diode display absorbs light except some light, having an optical axis from among the light emitted by the organic light emitting diode, thereby deteriorating the luminance of the image displayed by the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.